Regrets, Mistakes and Memories Made
by Stephholby24
Summary: *Hi, so I thought I would do a short fic, (Probably 3-4 chapters long) about the BonnieMac wedding, Jonny's nervous wondering whether this is really what he wants, as the moment draws closer he is forced to decide whether to call the whole thing off and follow his heart or go ahead despite his reservations*
1. Chapter 1

**Regrets, Mistakes and Memories Made**

** Chapter 1 **

***Hi, so I thought I would do a short fic, (Probably 3-4 chapters long) about the BonnieMac wedding, Jonny's nervous wondering whether this is really what he wants, as the moment draws closer he is forced to decide whether to call the whole thing off and follow his heart or go ahead despite his reservations* **

**April 1st 2014- Day of Bonnie and Jonny's wedding,  
**

** 7.30am, **

The sun shone brightly through the small gaps in the curtains, leaving small bursts of light bouncing from the walls to where Jonny was laying, squinting his eyes as it reached his eyes, instinctively covering his eyes and his forehead, not quite sure whether the pain was a result of the amount of alcohol consumed the night before or the light itself. Jonny then let out a little groan before sitting himself up, observing the unfamiliar surroundings, panic soon began to set in as he struggled to understand how and when he arrived at the strange looking room. Seconds later, a loud snoring sound echoing down his ear, he quickly turned in search of the piercing sound, to find Sacha, sprawled out on a double air bed on the floor, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and socks,

"Oh my goodness, what happened last night!" Jonny said quietly to himself, still trying to remember some of the events from the night before,

"I would tell you what happened last night, but I'm finding it fun watching you rack that tiny brain of yours!" Mo said, walking through the bedroom door, after hearing movement. Jonny looked at her, confused and dazed, feeling slightly queasy as the hangover began to set in.

"So, the big day has finally arrived! You excited, nervous, bricking it?" Mo said, excitedly as she slumped herself down on the bed next to Jonny, Wrapping her arm around his shoulder,

"All of the above! I need to get showered, I can't turn up in this state, stinking of sweat and booze!" Jonny said, wriggling free from Mo's grip and stumbling his way to the en suite, trying not to step on Sacha as he grabbed his phone from beside watched his every move, knowing something was running through his mind and it wasn't the events of last night, causing him to act withdrawn and emotionless.

In the bathroom, Jonny sat himself down gently on the edge of the bath, rooting through his phone for a sign of his stag do, seconds later he stumbled across a picture Jac had sent him before he went out, a picture of Emma with Jac, cuddling up to Ralph the piggy. He sat there smiling, gazing at the picture of his daughter and her mother, the one he fell hard for, as soon as he saw that flowing red hair and sparkling green eyes, he knew she was the one, but things didn't turn out how they both had hoped, deciding the stay friends for the sake of their little girl, Emma.

As the minutes went by, the emotions and feelings of love and for her came flooding back, with no hope or chance of them stopping, he knew he loved Bonnie more than words themselves, but the feelings for Jac would never stop, the memories they had made together played back in his mind, replaying the past, bringing a smile to his face. He remembered the moment he first met her, the way she sat there flicking through her phone, clearly showing no interest of being at the 'Stupid' people skills course, the way she spoke to him, he knew she was feisty and that what he loved about her, what he still loves about her. As he sat there for what seemed like a lifetime, a loud and firm knock ricocheted off of the flimsy door frame, making him jump slightly,

"Jonny, I thought you were taking a shower? Cos I can't hear it!" Mo shouted through the door, he knew time was getting on, but he couldn't help but think about whether what he was doing was right.

"I was having a shave, I'm jumping in now!" Jonny replied, his voice shaking slightly as he placed his phone on the sink as he got undressed.

"Ok, hurry up there's loads to do!" Mo said, tapping her hands against the door frame before rushing off to her room to get her dress on. Jonny gripped both of his hands on to the sink basin and let out a loud sigh,

"I hope I'm doing the right thing! Should I follow my heart or carry on with this?" He whispered to himself, before pushing himself away from the sink and climbing into the shower.

**Bonnie's room, 7.45am **

Bonnie and Adele had been up for around an hour, both excited and nervous about the day ahead. Adele had sat herself down on the edge of the bed filing her nails, as Bonnie flapped around the room, worrying about the little things, that every bride to be would worry about,

"Would you stop flapping around and chill for a minute, your making me dizzy!" Adele said smiling, stopping what she was doing as she looked at Bonnie. Bonnie came to a stand still, before collapsing herself onto the bed behind her,

"I'm sorry, I just... Can't believe this day has actually arrived, I'm getting married In the matter of hours!" She replied, sprawled out across the could've bed next to Adele. Adele looked at her briefly, rolling her eyes as she smiled at the bubbly young nurses excitement.

"Well, your gonna be no good to anyone if your running around like a headless chicken, Now let's get ya glad rags on and get ready for the wedding of the year!" Adele said, throwing her nail file on the bed, before standing up and helping Bonnie off of the bed.

"I'm so Happy, thank you for helping me, I really appreciate it!" Bonnie smiled as she jumped excitedly off of the bed and skipped to the bathroom to begin the preparations.

"Your welcome, I wouldn't have missed it for the world" Adele said, as she watched Bonnie skip off into the bathroom,

"And don't take to long, we have things to do!" Adele added, as she looked at her phone, to find a message off of Mo,

_'I need to speak to you, about last night, call me back ASAP! Mo x'_

Adele looked at the screen, confused as to what she meant, soon realising it had to be about Jac and Bonnie, texting back,

'_Call you in 15, just getting dressed, A xx'_

Adele then began to get herself dressed and dolled up, before Bonnie re-emerged from the bathroom...

"Let the fun begin!..." She said smiling in to the mirror...

**Hi all, I hope you enjoy reading this fic, **

**if you have any ideas of what could happen between Jac and Jonny before the actual wedding let me know,**

** Please read and review, will possibly update again tonight **

**Steph x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Regrets, Mistakes and Memories Made**

** Chapter 2 **

_..."Your welcome, I wouldn't have missed it for the world" Adele said, as she watched Bonnie skip off into the bathroom, "And don't take to long, we have things to do!" Adele added, as she looked at her phone, to find a message off of Mo, 'I need to speak to you, about last night, call me back ASAP! Mo x' Adele looked at the screen, confused as to what she meant, soon realising it had to be about Jac and Bonnie, texting back, 'Call you in 15, just getting dressed, A xx' Adele then began to get herself dressed and dolled up, before Bonnie re-emerged from the bathroom... "Let the fun begin!..." She said smiling in to the mirror... _

**... Jonny's room, 8.15am...**

Jonny had been out of the shower for 10 minutes now, just standing there half dressed, with loose thoughts drifting through his mind, he could hear Mo outside the room, struggling to wake Sacha, who kept shouting, 'Leave me be, I'll be up in a minute!' Before letting out a loud snore.

"Jonny Mac! I may need your help here ! Sacha's refusing to move!" Mo shouted through the door, Jonny took a deep breath and forced himself out of the bathroom, half dressed in his suit,

"Sacha, you really ought to get up! ... We are going rodolfo's later!" Jonny said, quietly knowing that Sacha would soon shoot up and get ready once he knew he was going to his favourite restaurant. Sacha let out a huge stretch on the bed, not yet realising that he was half naked,

"Sacha put it away! There are things I do not wish to see my friend!..." Mo said covering her eyes, as Sacha covered himself up, his face growing redder and redder by the second.

Jonny finished getting himself ready, looking in the mirror as he did so, he could see how pale his skin had gone, how flushed he looked as he straightened his tie out. Jonny stood there, biting his nails as he stared in to thin air, still worrying about whether this wedding is the right decision or was he about to make a huge mistake and lose the women he really loves, Jac. It was becoming clear that he was in doubt, earning himself some concerned and worried looks from Mo and Sacha.

Mo noticed how quiet he was being and watched him closely, wishing she could see what was running through his mind,was he worrying about something ? Had he done something and was beginning to regret it? Mo saw this as her opportunity to try and weedle some information out of him,

"So Jonny... Are you ready for this? Big day and all, ..." Sacha spoke, hoping to break the eery silence that had filled the air, waiting for what seemed like a lifetime for an answer,

"Mmm suppose..." Jonny replied, before returning to chewing his nails, not taking his eyes off of the wall as he fell deeper in to thought.

"You know it's ok to be nervous! It's a massive commitment, in fact I was a fumbling mess when I was getting married to Chrissie, I remember telling Michael, Luc and Jac..." Sacha started, before Jonny snapped out of his daydream

"I, I need to go somewhere..." Jonny said as he headed towards the doorway, without acknowledging Mo and Sacha as they tried to stop him from leaving the room,

"Jonny Mac, where you going, you're getting married in the matter of hours!" Mo shouted as Jonny slammed the door behind him. Mo and Sacha stood there, hands on their hips, looking at each other,

"What are we gonna do? The grooms gone AWOL!" Sacha exclaimed, letting out a loud sigh as they both thought about what they were going to do.

** On the streets of Holby.**..

As soon as he reached the foyer of the hotel, Jonny instantly recognised his surrounding, soon realising that he wasn't too far away from the hospital, where his stag do took place in the bar. He then stood there,staring up to the sky as he took in a deep breath full of the clear air, instantly making him feel more awake than he had done before, he then looked around him, thinking about which direction he should go in, thinking about where the path would lead him too, before he strolled off In his chosen direction.

5 minutes later, Jonny was frantically walking down the streets, hoping the fresh air would help to clear his head, help him make a decision which will help pan out his future. He then saw a familiar sign in front of him, stating the direction for Ashton lock, where she was, Jac and their nearly 3 month old daughter, Emma were getting ready.

"Jac... I need to call her" he whispered to himself as he shuffled through his pockets in search of his phone, soon fumbling around with the screen as he searched for her number, which was saved under 'Mummy Naylor3', he nervously dialled her number and waited for her to answer as he leant against a post, trying to catch his breath...

** In Jac's flat...**

Jac had been up with Emma since 6.30 that morning, after finding it difficult to drift back into sleep after getting up for Emma's first feed of the day. Jac was sitting in the sitting room, with her small daughter lay in her arms as they sat watching 'In the night Garden' and 'Peppa Pig'. Jac didn't seem bothered by watching these programmes as Emma enjoyed them and they seemed to keep her quiet for 10 minutes,

"Right baby girl, we best get ourselves ready! It's daddy's and cruella devils big day!" Jac said, cheerily to her little girl as she made little gurgling sounds back at her, with that said, Jac scooped Emma up into her arms and stood up, before taking her in to the nursery to get her dressed.

As she walked into the nursery she placed the happy little girl down into her cot as she picked out her outfit, A pale blue dress, white fur cardigan, tights, sparkly white shoes and a floral headband, from her wardrobe.

"I'm glad I got to choose your outfit Emma, I can imagine Bovine Bonnie picking out a bright green dress and pink tights for you!" Jac said, screwing her face up as she spoke out loud, before walking back over to Emma.

Just as she was about to change Emma, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, curious as to who was calling her, she placed Emma's outfit on the changing unit next to her and picked out her phone from her pocket, instantly looking at the caller ID and seeing that it was Jonny. She stood there for a moment, wondering why he was calling her, he only called when he was caring for Emma, as he seemed to worrying about every little sound or movement she made, seconds later she snapped out of her daydream and answered the call...

"Jonny? What do you want?" She said, getting straight to the point...

**Hi all, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter,**

** I shall be updating again tomorrow,**

** Thanks for all the ideas they're great**

** Please read and review**

** Steph xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Regrets, Mistakes and Memories Made**

** Chapter 3**

_...Just as she was about to change Emma, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, curious as to who was calling her, she placed Emma's outfit on the changing unit next to her and picked out her phone from her pocket, instantly looking at the caller ID and seeing that it was Jonny. She stood there for a moment, wondering why he was calling her, he only called when he was caring for Emma, as he seemed to worrying about every little sound or movement she made, seconds later she snapped out of her daydream and answered the call... "Jonny? What do you want?" She said, getting straight to the point... _

... Jonny froze on the other end of the phone, instantly feeling calm and collected as soon as he heard her voice,

"Jonny, you're worrying me now!... What's wrong, why are you calling me?" Jac asked sarcastically as she took hold of Emma's tiny hand,

"Jac, I'm fine, Are you in? I need to talk to someone, I, I need to speak to you" Jonny said, stumbling his words nervously as he spoke,

For once Jac was lost for words, she couldn't understand why he wanted to speak to her, let alone see here, especially on the day of his wedding, unless he wanted to speak to her about Emma. After thinking about the many reasons he could be contacting her, she finally spoke up.

"Yeah, erm I'm in... Use the key under the plant pot to get it, I'm just about to get Emma bathed and dressed" she replied, resting her phone on the counter and putting it on loud speaker.

"Thanks Jac, I really appreciate it, I'll be 5 minutes" Jonny said, before putting the phone down and sprinting the rest of the way to Jac's.

Back in the flat, Jac was trying to make head or tail about the brief conversation her and Jonny have just had,

"Sounds like Daddy's getting nervous about his up coming nuptuals! I wonder why he wants to speak to Mummy though, surely that a job for Aunty Mo, to give him pep talks!" Jac said quietly to her daughter, before scooping her up and talking her to the en suite bathroom.

Five minutes later, Jonny arrived at Jac's front door, all sweaty and out of breath. After standing there for a moment, trying to catch his breath back, Jonny searched for the spare key to Jac's door and unlocked it, he then quietly closed the door behind him as he cautiously walked into the front room,

"Jac! Jac! Where are you?" Jonny shouted, trying to straighten himself up. In the bathroom, Jac jumped as soon as she heard his voice break the silence, taking her a bit by surprise even though she knew he was coming to the flat,

"I'm in the en suite with Emma, come up" she replied, clutching on to her chest as she felt her heart pound rapidly.

Jonny then jogged his way to the bathroom, knowing that time was ticking away and he was due to get married in around 5 hours time, but he felt he had to see Jac, no matter what the situation was, he had too...

**Back at the hotel...**

** 9.00am, 5 hours before the wedding...**

Mo and Sacha were both frantically pacing around the hotel room, brainstorming between themselves where Jonny could have gone or what he could be doing,

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do? Why today of all days, come on Jonny Mac!" Mo said, walking around the room, texting and calling him to see if he's ok, to see where he is,

"Don't panic, he's probably trying to clear his head and try and shift his beast of a hangover!" Sacha said, nervously smiling as the panic began to set in.

"Don't panic! How can I not panic! We've lost the groom, we have no idea where he is! He's getting married in a few hours and he decides nows the best time to go AWOL! I know Jonny Macs stupid but he's not this stupid!" Mo said, stuttering her words as she spoke quickly. Sacha stood there, scratching his head, trying to recall any signs or hints to Jonny's where abouts,

"Elliot! Call Elliot and ask him if he's seen him, Jonny mentioned something to me last night about wanting to speak to Elliot!" Sacha said, hoping that where he had gone,

"And you tell me this now! ... Right I'm gonna call him!" Mo said, fumbling around with her phone as she dialled Elliot's number, seconds later Elliot answers, greeting Mo with a yawn, indicating that he had not been up very long,

"Hello Mo, is everything ok?" Elliot asked, fidgeting around on his bed as he rubbed his head,

"Not really prof... We kinda have a problem, Jonny Macs gone missing, well he walked off about half hour ago, is he there with you by any chance?" Mo said, filling him in with the situation,

"Oh dear... I'm afraid he's not with me, have you tried calling him? Have you called Bonnie?..." Elliot said, asking them different questions,

"I've tried calling him, I've left messages, he's not picking up and I don't want to panic Bonnie by calling and saying 'Oh have you seen your fiancé, because he walked off half hour who and we can't seem to get hold of him' it's the last thing she needs right now" Mo said quickly, trying to catch her breath back.

"Right, I seen your point there, is Sacha still there? Put me on loud speaker..." Elliot said, as Mo put him on loud speaker.

"Hello prof..." Sacha said, letting Elliot know he could hear him,

"Hello Sacha... So has any of you spoke to Jonny this morning? What did you say?" Elliot said calmly. Mo and Sacha thought back to what they said to him earlier before he walked off,

"We were just asking him how he feels, if he was nervous, excited, happy, things like that really" Mo said, much more calm and collected than she was before,

"Yeah same... We could see he was nervous and getting cold feet, cos it's a big commitment and all that, so I said to him, he knew what I was like on my wedding day, I was a bag of nerves and that I remembered telling Michael, Luc and Jac my fears and worries..." Sacha said, before Elliot interrupted him.

"Jac! Have your tried calling Jac? He might have gone to see Emma seeing as she was poorly yesterday!" Elliot stated, remembering Jac had to cut her shift short to look after her as he temperature was raised and wasn't keeping much of he feeds down.

"Prof you're a genius, I should have known! Thanks for your help!" Mo said, as she out the phone down and searched for Jac's number and quickly dialled it...

** Back at Jac's flat... **

Seconds after arriving at the flat, Jonny entered the en suite bathroom, where Jac was bathing Emma,

"Hello Jac... Hello princess Emma, you feeling better now!" Jonny said, squatting down next to Jac and taking hold of his little girls hand,

"Hi... She's much better now, her stomach was unsettled, she had some cal pol and slept most of the day, she's managed to keep down all her feeds this morning..." Jac said smiling, she loved how caring and living Jonny was towards Emma.

"Good, glad she's feeling better today. Daddy doesn't like it when your poorly" he replied quietly, Jac knew part of the reason why he was here was to see Emma, but she knew something else was playing on his mind...

**Hi all,**

** I'm glad your all enjoying the story so far,**

** I've decided I'm just gonna carry it on as a long fic,**

** I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, **

**Please read and review :) Steph**


	4. Chapter 4

**Regrets, Mistakes and Memories Made**

** Chapter 4**

...

_"Hi... She's much better now, her stomach was unsettled, she had some cal pol and slept most of the day, she's managed to keep down all her feeds this morning..." Jac said smiling, she loved how caring and living Jonny was towards Emma.  
"Good, glad she's feeling better today. Daddy doesn't like it when your poorly" he replied quietly, Jac knew part of the reason why he was here was to see Emma, but she knew something else was playing on his mind..._

... "So... What brings you here? What did you want to talk to me about?" Jac said, cupping her hands around Emma, so she didn't slip into the water to far, Jonny just sat there staring at the floor, close to tears as the emotions got to much for him,

"I don't think I can do this, it... It doesn't feel right" he spoke, barely making sense to Jac as she tried to process the words he was saying. Jac's face dropped, not really expecting him to open up to her, especially since how they always speak to each other,

"What do you mean you can't do this Jonny?" She said, knowing what the answer was going to be, but needed confirmation before she convinced herself it was true.

"This whole thing! This shamble of a wedding! How can I go through any of this, when my heart isn't in it? I don't love Bonnie, not like I loved... Not like I love you Jac..." Jonny said, with a single tear falling down his cheek, as he stared into Jac's sparkling emerald green eyes.

Jac was shocked, she had longed to hear those words, 'I love you' come from Jonny's mouth for some time now, knowing she felt the same way, she loved Jonny, as much as she had loved Joseph all that time ago, maybe a little more this time, she loved him for being him, not for someone he was trying to be or the fact that they share a perfect little girl together. She knew the feelings for Jonny were there, but couldn't find the courage to express her feelings to him.

"Wha ... Erm... I... Jonny, your getting married in the matter of a few hours! This is just the nerves kicking in, you don't know what your saying!" Jac exclaimed, scooping Emma up out of the bath, wrapping her up in a small towel, trying to deny the fact that she loved him as much as he loves her. Jonny could tell that she was denial and was putting the 'Naylor defence barrier' up to protect herself, but didn't act upon this feeling and left her to her own devices.

"Jac, I mean it, I love you! This is not my nerves kicking in, I've never stopped loving you, you and Emma are my world, my love, my everything. Bonnie was a mistake, if I'm going to marry anyone... Then it'll be you!" Jonny said, gently taking hold of Jac's arms, as she tried to avoid any eye contact with him at all.

"Jac please, we can get away from this, me, you and Emma... Go on holiday, maybe get married ourselves... I love you Jac Naylor!" Jonny added, with desperation in his voice. Jac turned to look at him, her eyes sparkling as the tears began to build up, she couldn't quite understand why she was feeling like this, this was what she had wanted all along, to be a family, her, Jonny and Emma, but this was for all the wrong reasons.

"I.. I... I love you too Jonny, but... Poor Bonnie is the only one that is going to get hurt from all this... I do love you too, that's why I have to let you go" Jac said, before releasing herself from Jonny's grip and walking into the bedroom with tears rolling down her face as she cuddled Emma tightly. Jonny followed her out, standing at the door for a moment, watching her as she sat in the edge of the bed, crying to herself, before walking off and leaving the flat, hoping that she had something up her sleeve.

As Jonny left the flat, Jac heard the door slam behind him, her quiet tears soon turned to loud sobs as she now knew the truth, now they knew the truth about how much they mean to each other.

Seconds later, Jac's phone began to ring, making her jump slightly, she then looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Mo, Jac then composed herself before answering her phone, still holding on to Emma, who had now fallen asleep in her mothers arms.

"Hello Mo... Is everything ok?" Jac said, knowing the reason why she was calling had to be something related to Jonny's whereabouts.

"Hello Jac.. You haven't seen or hear off Jonny today at all.. We thought he might have popped round to see Emma, seeing as she was poorly yesterday?" Mo answered, sounding panicked. Jac thought about her answer for a moment, not wanting to let on to Mo what had just happened between herself and Jonny,

"Erm yeah... He popped round not so long back... To check on Emma, I don't know where he's gone now though!" Jac said, sounding slightly shifty. Mo noticed how jumpy and upset Jac sounded, knowing that there had to be more to Jonny's little visit than to see his daughter, she knew they both still had feelings for each other as she had been observing the way they acted around each other at work, knowing that they had been working side by side a lot more than usual just lately.

"Ok I'll try and call him again... Is everything ok Jac? You don't sound right?" Mo asked, hoping she would disclose something to her.

"Everything's fine! Emma kept me up most of the night, I'm just tired" Jac replied, hoping to end the conversation there.

"Alright, I'll see you at the church, bye, give Em a kiss from auntie Mo!" Mo said, before putting the phone down.

"Bye!" Jac said, before throwing her phone on the bed, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

As Jac began to get Emma dressed, all she could think about was Jonny, the things that he said to her, the things they've done together, the memories they had made together, all flooding back to her, making her second guess what she had said to him about letting go of him, could she really let let go of the man she dearly loved? She had already let go of one, Joseph, she couldn't let go of another,

"I hope I've done the right thing Emma, it's not like mummy doesn't love daddy, because I do! We had you for goodness sake. It's just, Daddy chooses the worse of times to admit his true feelings, like today, telling Mummy that he loves her, on his wedding day to another women... I guess... I guess I need to talk to someone about this, vent some frustration... Sacha" Jac said, reaching over and grabbing her phone to message the one person she really trusted, apart from her daughter, and that was Sacha.

**Back at the hotel...**

Mo was still frantically walking around the hotel room, trying to get in contact with Jonny, who was still not answering his phone,

"I wish he would answer his phone, I'm going mad here!" Mo said, grunting as she heard his answer machine pick up the call. Sacha watched cautiously as the anger and confusion built up on Mo's face.

"What did Jac say? Has she seen or heard off of him today?" Sacha said, hoping to try and calm Mo down by helping her out.

"Yeah she said he popped round not so long back to check on Em, but she sounded really upset and shifty, as if something else had gone on?" Mo said, biting her nails as she let her thoughts run away with her.

"Maybe... Right I'm going to go out and look for him ok? To try and see where he is, I'll message you if I see him" Sacha said, putting his jacket on and walking out. Of the door.

As he walked down the corridor, he felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket, he pulled it out and opened up the message, soon realising that it was from Jac, the message read,

'_Levy, I need a friend, I need someone I could talk to, could you pop round please, Jac x_'

Sacha stared at the message, confused at what she meant/wanted to talk about, but carried on walking and replied back.

'_Ok Naylor, I'm on my way, Sacha x :)'..._

**Hi all,**

**Sorry about the lack of updates, I've been working all week and have had no time to write anything,  
I shall update a few more times this weekend and try throughout the week.**

**Please read and review**

**I hope you like this chapter**

**Steph x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Regrets, Mistakes and Memories Made **

**Chapter 5**

...

_ ..."Maybe... Right I'm going to go out and look for him ok? To try and see where he is, I'll message you if I see him" Sacha said, putting his jacket on and walking out. Of the door. As he walked down the corridor, he felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket, he pulled it out and opened up the message, soon realising that it was from Jac, the message read, 'Levy, I need a friend, I need someone I could talk to, could you pop round please, Jac x' Sacha stared at the message, confused at what she meant/wanted to talk about, but carried on walking and replied back. 'Ok Naylor, I'm on my way, Sacha x :)'..._

...

** On the streets of Holby...**

Jonny had been wondering the streets for around 10 minutes now, plugging in his headphones in some hope that he would be able to clear his head and think about his options, something which proved tricky, due to all the songs he was listening to were either sad songs or reminded him of Jac.

"Just give me a reason, Just a little bits enough, Just a second were not broken just bent, And we can learn to love again... and we can learn to love again..." Jonny sang, his voice breaking throughout as he tried to fight back the tears.

As he carried on walking along the road, he noticed the road that lead to the hospital, he knew that he could get some peace there, as all of his friends and colleagues were preparing themselves for the wedding. After standing there for a moment, just staring at the sign leading to the road, he began to make his way towards the hospital.

**At Jac's flat..**.

Jac had just finished getting herself ready, ruffling her hands through her loose, curly hair as she looked over at Emma, who was playing around with Ralph the pig.

Moments later Sacha came knocking at the door, Jac quickly walked over to the door and let him in,

"Sacha!... I'm so glad your here' Jac said, wrapping her arms around him, giving him a cuddle with no sign of letting go.

"My pleasure, what's wrong, that text message had me worried!" Sacha replied as Jac rested her head on his shoulder. Jac then pulled away from the cuddle, walking over to the sofa with Sacha following closely behind her,

"I don't know what to do? I want to do what's right for Emma, but i need to be happy as well!..." Jac said, before a confused Sacha stopped her,

"Hold on! You've lost me, what do you mean you don't know what to do?" Sacha asked, placing an arm around his friends shoulder, Jac looked at him and took a deep breathe before she spoke.

"Jonny... He didn't just come round to see Emma... He, he declared his undying love for me, not Bonnie, me" Jac admitted, before looking down at the floor. Sacha looked at Jac, not really knowing what to say, knowing that she felt the same way, she loved him dearly.

"And... Do you feel the same way? Do you love him as much as he loved you?" Sacha asked, not knowing how to reply to her. He somewhat felt sorry for Bonnie, as she knew none of this was going on and her fiancé was about to possibly run off with his ex, the mother of his child and his best friend, but Sacha soon realised that he only cared for one person in this whole fiasco and that was Jac and her happiness made him happy.

"Of course I love him, I love him more than words them self, him and Emma are my world..." Jac replied realising that Jonny had said the same thing, that Jac and Emma were his world.

"Then you need to follow your heart. Naylor! Do what you feel is right, if that's crashing the wedding, busted style then do it, I'll be right behind you!" Sacha replied, smiling as Jac smiled at his comment.

Jac sat there for a moment, thinking of ways she could win her man back, then something popped up in her mind.

"Sacha, would you mind taking Emma with you? I have something to sort out!" Jac asked, smiling as she turned and looked at him.

"Of course I can, hear that Emma, you get to spend some time with uncle Sacha!... Hey what sort of things have you got to sort out!" Sacha said, soon clicking on to what Jac had said.

"You'll soon see! All her stuff is over there, she's got nappy spare clothes bottles, she's due her next one in about an hour, take the pushchair as well, I owe you one!" Jac said, picking up Emma and passing her over to Sacha,

"Hello my little fairy cake! Shall we go and have some fun? We best find daddy as well else Aunty Mo will flip!" Sacha said as he watched Emma smile and make noises back at him,

"I'll see you later princess, be good for uncle Sacha, love you lots... Thanks for everything Sacha, i really appreciate it" Jac said, giving Emma a kiss before kissing Sacha on the cheek.

"Your welcome, that's what best friends are for!" He replied before leaving the flat, Jac helped him carry all Emma's things to his car, before returning to the flat to make her plans become reality.

**At Holby City General Hospital...**

As the lift stopped at Darwin, Jonny's heart began to thud against his chest, he had never felt this way before walking on to the ward, because she was always there, just the sight of her calmed him down, instantly making him happy and raring to go, but this time was different, her absence unearthed him, his whole body began to shake as he tried to shuffle his way towards her office.

Moments later, Jonny found himself standing outside the consultants office, staring at the names on the door, 'Ms Jac Naylor, Cardiotheracic consultant surgeon'.

After standing there for a moment, he finally opened the door, closing it quietly behind him before walking over to her desk and lowering himself onto her chair, he could smell her perfume lingering from the fabric as he leant back and relaxed, feeling somewhat calmed and settled.

Jonny then noticed a small framed picture, nestled up by Jac's computer screen, containing a photo of them, him, Jac and Emma in NICU, his eyes slowly filling up with fresh tears as he thought back to how happy they both were, holding their daughter for the first time,

"My world, my everything" Jonny whispered, kissing his fingers and placing them onto the photo.

Seconds later, Jonny's phone began to ring again, snapping him out of his day dream, subconsciously he answered the call, without knowing who it could be,

"Hello... Jonny Maconie!" Jonny said quietly, sniffling as he finished speaking,

"Jonny Mac, where are ya? Do you not know how to answer your phone?..." Mo's voice echoed down the phone, throwing a thousand questions his way.

"Oh, Hi Mo... I'm just clearing my head, I'll meet you at the registry office, everything's ok!" Jonny stuttered nervously, wanting to tell Mo that he was sitting in Jac's office because she was the one he wanted to marry, but felt like he couldn't speak to her at the moment,

"Jonny, your cutting it a bit fine pal, get yourself to that registry office now else I'll do something I'll regret!" Mo said, before putting the phone down in anger.

Jonny sat there, letting out a loud sigh of relief as he leant back into Jac's, white swivel chair, before drifting off to sleep, clutching onto the picture of him Jac and Emma, clutching onto hope of them ever being a proper family...

**Hi all,**

** Sorry about the lack of updates, this weeks been crazy **

**I'll update again later tonight and then tomorrow,**

** Please read and review**

** I hope you enjoy it **

**Steph x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Regrets, Mistakes and Memories Made**

**Chapter 6**

...

_"Jonny, your cutting it a bit fine pal, get yourself to that registry office now else I'll do something I'll regret!" Mo said, before putting the phone down in anger. Jonny sat there, letting out a loud sigh of relief as he leant back into Jac's, white swivel chair, before drifting off to sleep, clutching onto the picture of him Jac and Emma, clutching onto hope of them ever being a proper family..._

...

** Jac's flat...**

Jac had been looking on her iPad for a while, looking at Bonnie's Facebook page, looking for any sign of trouble in paradise for her and Jonny,something to suggest that things weren't quite right between them, giving her something to work on.

After stumbling across a few things she thought could be relevant, Jac came across a picture that most people would consider a 'selfie', except this 'selfie' contained a picture of Jac's daughter and Bonnie, with the caption reading,

'_Bonnie Wallis: Me and my Daughter, My world, Emma Maconie xx' _

As Jac stared at those words, something inside her snapped, triggering something, sending anger and rage throughout her body.

"I can't believe this!" Jac said, through gritted teeth, before placing her iPad into her bag, grabbing her car keys and storming out of the flat, as she headed towards the hospital to collect a few things.

** Back at the hotel...**

Mo had been getting herself ready and finishing off the last few finishing touches ready for the wedding, whilst Sacha went out in search of Jonny.

Seconds later, as Mo was sorting her hair out, Sacha came walking through the door, reversing in as he hauled the pushchair in with him,

"Sacha, I finally got hold of him and he assures me that he will meet us at the .. Why have you got a baby?" Mo said, not realising Sacha wasn't alone until she turned around and saw the bright yellow pushchair, which resembled the one that Jac has for Emma,

"Oh, I popped over to Jac's, to see if she had any information about his whereabouts and she asked me if I could mind Emma for a bit while she popped into her office and got her cardigan and shoes and I couldn't say no to my little fairy cake!" Sacha said, as he unstrapped Emma from her pushchair and held her in his arms.

"Ooookkk, well everything is sorted for the wedding, shall we get going and pray to god that Jonny Mac turns up!" Mo said, standing up and straightening her dress up, before grabbing her bag and pushing the pushchair out of the hotel room, with Sacha and Emma following behind her.

** At the hospital...**

Jac had just pulled into her usual parking space, wasting no time to get up to her office, she removed her keys from the ignition and climbed out of the car, shitting the door behind her, before walking towards the entrance of the hospital, zapping her shut as she strutted across the car park.

In the office, Jonny had been stirring for a while, his sleep disturbed by all of the thoughts and emotions that were running wild through his mind. After trying to battle this thoughts, Jonny woke himself up, resting his head on his arms as they lay on the edge of the desk.

Seconds later his eyes met the picture that was laying next to his hands, he picked it up and gazed at it again, he could feel the lump forming in his throat as the tears began to build up,

"My girls... My wee girls!" Jonny said, shakily as a single tear rolled down his face, splashing onto the frame as it fell off of his chin. Before he knew it the tears were flowing thick and fast at the thought of what he could have had.

Back on the ward, the lift had just arrived at Darwin, the doors opening slowly, much to the annoyance of Jac, who was eager to get her stuff and get back to Emma. As soon as the doors had fully opened, Jac rushed out, the sound as he heels hit the hard, sterile floor echoed through the ward as she strode to her office. As she approached her office, Jac's phone vibrated against her keys, catching her attention as she pulled it up to her view, opening the message which contained a picture of Emma asleep holding her pink milk bottle, with Sacha smiling next to her, accompanied by the message reading,

'Uncle Sacha's worn me out already! I'll see you soon Mummy, I love you xx'

Jac stood at the door to her office smiling at the picture of her daughter and best friend, her eyes glowing from the reflection of the screen.

"Mummy loves you too Emma!" Jac whispered, kissing her index and middle finger and placing it on her phone screen where Emma's picture lay, before opening the door and entering her office, be known to what or who is sitting in there waiting for her.

In the office, Jonny could hear the loud echoes of women's shoes getting closer and closer to the office and then the clear and distinct words that had left the lips of a consultant,

'_Mummy loves you too...' _

As soon as he heard those words he knew who it was, who was about to enter the room, although something in his mind convinced him otherwise. Before he knew it the figure of the red haired consultant stood tall in the door way, still unaware that he was present in the room, instinct then kicked in, he shot up out of the swivel chair, his words came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Jac, erm... I... What are you doing here?" Jonny said as he twiddled around with his suit jacket nervously, standing there as he waited for an answer. Jac stood there startled for a moment, trying to make sense as the why Jonny was standing in her office, his face clearly stained by his tears.

"We need to stop meeting like this Maconie! People will start to get the wrong ideas!..." Jac said, as she stepped over to the sofa and picked up the bag containing Emma's cardigan and Jac's things, looking in the bag to make sure everything was in there.

"I didn't know where else to go!... I needed to be near some normality and I guess that's how I ended up here!" Jonny said waving his hands about, before looking down at the picture on the desk.

"And my office is normality!..." Jac scoffed, as she looked at the desk to see what Jonny was looking at, soon realising that it was their first 'Family' picture together.

"... Why are you looking at this? Why are you here Jonny?" Jac added softly as she walked over to the desk slowly, picking up the framed picture as she got there, Jonny went and stood next to her, cautiously as they both looked down at the picture,

"We could still have all this you know?... A house, A wedding, A dog... Us!" Jonny said, breaking the silence that had filled the room. Jac broke her attention away from the memory filled picture and looked at Jonny, with a mixture of shock and happiness running through her body,

"Wha... Jonny you don't mean this, your confused, terrified... It's just words..." Jac said nervously as Jonny interrupted, taking hold of her arms, as she tried to fight against his grip.

"Jac I mean it... I want you, I want us to be a family, me you and Emma! Nobody else, I want to live with you for the rest of my life... Call me soppy and old fashioned but that is my idea of a perfect situation with the person, no the people I love... You and Emma!" Jonny explained, slightly panicky as Jac began to struggle against his grip, before suddenly coming to a stop and relaxing her body, resting her head against Jonny's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I want this too, but we know we can't have everything Jonny! Your marrying that nurse that you claimed that your deeply in love with in a couple of hours... Yet your here with me, your ex, the mother of you child declaring your love for me... I know everyone calls me the ice queen but I can't do this to Bonnie, it will break her... I guess it wasn't meant to be..." Jac said, her voice breaking as she spoke, releasing herself from Jonny's grip, her hand still enclosed in his as she walked away, her hand slipping out of the grasp slowly... Was this the end of 'Janny'.

"Jac! Wait come back! Please... Please..." Jonny shouted, as the door shut behind Jac. Time had stood still, the minutes seemed like hours as he stood there, hoping, praying that she will come back and take him back, be the family that they both so desperately want, however this never happened.

Jonny then left the office, making his way, as promised to the registry office, to marry the wrong women, little did he know, the women he truly loves has something up her sleeves...

...

** Hi all sorry for the later update,**

** I had writers block last week and then works been super busy,**

** I hope you enjoy reading this chapter**

** any suggestions as to what Jac will do at the wedding, feel free to leave them in the review box **

**I know at the wedding episode on Holby Bonnie got hit by a truck, (Kinda took me by surprise, didn't expect that one!)**

** in this fic, I'm planning on a cat fight, war of words and whatever else I can fit in...**

** Please read and review **

**The next chapter will be the wedding part... **

**Steph x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Regrets, Mistakes and Memories Made**

** Chapter 7 **

...

_"Jac! Wait come back! Please... Please..." Jonny shouted, as the door shut behind Jac. Time had stood still, the minutes seemed like hours as he stood there, hoping, praying that she will come back and take him back, be the family that they both so desperately want, however this never happened. Jonny then left the office, making his way, as promised to the registry office, to marry the wrong women, little did he know, the women he truly loves has something up her sleeves..._

...

**The wedding...**

** 1.40 pm, Lenton Registry Office **

A few hours later, Jonny was sitting in the reception area, surrounded by a dozen or so other guests, chatting amongst themselves about the 'happy' couple and their memories of them. Jonny, who was sitting in between Mo and Elliot, stared in to thin air, thinking about the things him and Jac said to each other,

Not a moment went by when he didn't think about Jac, not Bonnie, Jac, he sat there thinking about, what if things were the other way around, if he was marrying her instead of Bonnie? He loved Bonnie, the way she acted, her attitude and approach to life, but for him, Jac had everything she didn't, the ability to defend herself, her long, flowing red hair and gorgeous cheekbones pulled him into her grasp and her infectious laugh made him instantly addicted to her.

"So Jonny... Not long now! I love Emma's little dress and headband! Jac did really well with that outfit" Mo said, as she took Emma off of Sacha as he went to the toilet.

"Yes, she's beautiful just like her mother!" Jonny said, thinking out loud, soon snapping out of his daydream as he realised what he had said.

Elliot and Mo looked at Jonny confused, as to why he just said what he did, especially after hearing some of the things that he has been calling Jac over the past couple of weeks, then now he is complimenting her,

"Oh erm, I mean yeah she has some lovely clothes, Jac has good taste in clothes" Jonny said, standing up and straightening out his suit.

"Let's get in there! She'll be here soon" Jonny added, before standing in front of the double doors, taking in a deep breath and walking through them, followed by the rest of his guests, daughter and friends.

** Holby City car park. **

Jac had been sitting in her car for a whole, flicking through her photos on her iPad, stumbling across many of her and Jonny in the NICU, holding Emma for the first time and the very first photo Jonny took of Emma on his phone, moments after she was born, remembering the moment she was sat in the recovery room, after being wheeled out of theatre, with Jean Rimini, right by her side reassuring her that she did everything she could for her little girl and then seconds later Jonny bursting through the doors, announcing she was alive, she survived the birth, kissing her gently on the forehead- what she would give to have him in her arms that very second.

After what seemed like hours, Jac snapped out of her daydream as her phone vibrated on her cars dashboard, she reached out and grabbed it, opening the message from Sacha, which read

'_Emma's getting grizzly, I think she wants her mum! She's not settling for anyone, not even Jonny!' _

As soon as Jac knew Jonny was with Sacha at the registry office, Jac started the engine, buckled her seat belt up before messaging Sacha back,

'_Ok, I'm on my way x' _

Jac then sped off in direction of the venue, soon realising how close it was to the time the wedding started .

**Lenton registry office**

5 minutes later, after speeding through the streets of Holby, Jac arrived at the registry office, parking her car over the road. Just before she got out of the car, Bonnie's wedding car arrived outside the entrance, Mo then came walking out, with Emma in her arms, to greet the blushing bride.

Jac could see that he daughter was distressed, so she got out of the car and made her way over to comfort her, stopping in her tracks as she saw Bonnie comforting her, something inside of Jac snapped, the image of Bonnie and Emma arose in her mind, with the haunting words echoing around in her mind,

'Me and my beautiful daughter, Emma Maconie'

Jac then stormed over to them, the sound of her heels hitting the ground made her presence known to the two women,

"I'll take her now, she needs her Mum!" Jac said, taking Emma from Mo, before walking into the reception area to find Sacha

"Hi Sacha can I have Emma's bag please?... Did she have her bottle?" Jac asked, looking over to Jonny as Sacha passed her the pale pink and brown bag.

"I tried but she wasn't taking much, she had 1oz" Sacha replied, running his hand over Emma's, fine ginger hair.

"Ok I'll try and feed her and get her off to sleep, I'll be 10 minutes" Jac said, as she went to find a quiet place to settle her little girl.

Back in the room, the entry music began playing, everybody rose from their seats as they waited for the bride to make an appearance.

Jonny stood there. His hands trembling, his heart racing as he panicked, after this there was no turning back, he could not call off the wedding in front of everyone, he prayed and hoped for a miracle, he prayed for Jac.

Just then Bonnie came walking through the doors, he floor length dress trailing behinds her, a perfect bunch of deep red roses, neatly held in her hands as she strolled down the aisle, with her brother by her side, Jonny gasped, she looked beautiful, but this whole thing didn't feel right.

Before he knew it the ceremony was underway.

Outside the very room Jonny and Bonnie were getting married , Jac, who had just managed to settle her little girl, could hear the ceremony starting. The thoughts of what she could have, her future with Jonny, the happiness she could have, just her, Jonny and Emma, her perfect little family.

However she couldn't help but think about their past, him abandoning her at 24 weeks pregnant after the wicked witch walked in to Darwin as if she owned the place, she thought about the many times they argued over their baby and why he couldn't understand why Jac was the way she is... Jac didn't know what to do, her heart was telling her to go and grab the man she loves, the father of her perfect little girl, but her mind was telling her to let him go, you can do better.

Seconds later, after realising that his pros out weigh his cons, Jac snapped out of her dream, standing up and picking up Emma's car seat, she had made a choice...

To follow her heart

"Mummy has to do this sweetie, I can't let this one go!"

Jac said to her sleeping daughter, before walking to the double doors, waiting for the perfect moment to burst in on the wedding and get her man.

Back in the wedding room, the ceremony was in full swing as the vicar approached the part where they say their vows, clearly announcing

" If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace..."

Everyone in the room fell silent, Jac stood close to the door, this was her moment, her last chance to grab one of the people she dearly loved the most.

After thinking to herself for a split second she finally plucked up the courage.

Moments later, the double doors, came crashing open, ricochetting off of the frames as everybody turned around to face the source of the noise, Jonny and Bonnie turned around, Jonny smiled, knowing what was about to happen, with relief running through his body,

"I do!..." Jac said, standing in the middle of the doorway, staring into the chapel..

...

**Hi, hope you enjoy reading this chapter,**

** Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger, **

**seemed like a good place to leave it **

**Please read and review **

**Steph x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Regrets, Mistakes and Memories Made**

**Chapter 8**

**...**

_Moments later, the double doors, came crashing open, ricochetting off of the frames as everybody turned around to face the source of the noise, Jonny and Bonnie turned around, Jonny smiled, knowing what was about to happen, with relief running through his body,_

_"I do!..." Jac said, standing in the middle of the doorway, staring into the chapel..._

...

Everybody in the chapel gasped as the words echoed around the small, confined room. Jonny knew what was about to happen an she vaguely knew how Bonnie would react.

"And you are?..." The vicar asked, closing his book as waited for an answer. There was an eery silence, all eyes were fixed on Jac as she stood there with Emma's car seat in her arms,

"Jac Naylor, my names Jac Naylor..." Jac started as she slowly walked down the neatly placed red carpet.

Bonnie was speechless, she knew Jac would try and ruin her big day, she could see the jealousy glow in her eyes every time her and Jonny would talk about their wedding, throwing in a few sarcastic comments the try and distract them,

"You just could help yourself could you? You couldn't bare to see him happy with anybody else..."Bonnie screeched, dropping her perfect bunch of white and red roses to the ground and marching up to Jac, until they were face to face.

Jac stepped over to the side of the congregation, placing Emma's car seat beside Sacha, who was secretly smiling and proud that his friend had finally decided to grab what she really wanted in life, the love of her life, the father of her child, Jonny.

"Sacha, would you mind watching Emma for a moment?" Jac said, before walking back over to Bonnie, "What's wrong Bonnie? You didn't really think that Jonny would go through with this did you?" She added, standing there, arms cross and with a smirk across her face.

"He would have gone through it if you hadn't ever been involved in his life! You messed him up with you toxic ways and poisonous charm..." Bonnie exclaimed, the anger visibly building up in her eyes as Jac stood there biting her lip and shaking her head as she listened to her words.

"I've messed him up? Is that why he was finding every excuse under the sun to be with me this morning? The morning of his wedding! I think it's clear to everybody who he really loves!" Jac said, calmly. Jonny watched on at the two squabbling women, he knew that everything Jac was saying was right, he had tried to find every excuse to be in Jac's presence or anything that closely resembled her.

"Stop, stop it both of you ! Bonnie, everything Jac has said is true, I went round to her house this morning, not just to see Emma, but to see Jac... I love her Bonnie, not just because she's the mother of my daughter, it's because... It's because she's the loveliest, most caring person I know and the perfect mother to our little girl" Jonny said, walking over to Jac and taking hold of her hand.

Jac looked at Jonny, gripping her fingers around his as she moved closer to his body. The anger and frustration was building up in Bonnie, her jealousy reaching sky high as she stood there and watched the couple cuddle up to each other,

"Aww isn't this cosy, this whole relationship is a shambles, it'll be just like you've told me before, a quick bonk up, she'll end up knocked up again and you'll leave her... Just like you did when she was pregnant with Emma, she's just your baby mama, always will be!" Bonnie sarcastically screeched in their faces.

Everybody in the congregation watched on at the squabbling trio, shocked at some of the things they were hearing, as they all hung out their dirty laundry for everybody to hear. Jonny was beginning to feel a bit uneasy about everybody listening in on their slanging match,

"Not here! I don't want everybody knowing my past relationships and sex life..." Jonny said, dragging Bonnie off in the small side room, with Jac following behind them, mouthing to Sacha,

'Watch Emma please...'

In the side room, Bonnie released herself from Jonny's grip, shuffling backwards towards the wall as far away from Jac and Jonny as she could.

"You know what... I kinda expected this to happen, the way he looked and acted around you when was carrying Emma, when you gave birth to Emma..." Bonnie said, before Jac jumped in on the conversation,

"Maybe that's because I was giving birth to our daughter, he would have done the same if you were having his baby" Jac said sarcastically,

"Hmm I doubt that very much..." Bonnie said, shrugging off what Jac had said before finishing off what she was talking about.

"Anyway... The way he acted around you on the ward, it made me question whether this wedding would go ahead, and boy was I right. You've been playing me like mug Jonny" Bonnie finished, her anger now turning into tears as a single teardrop rolled down her red stained skin.

"I did not play you Bonnie, I did love you, we had a laugh, made some memories, I just couldn't shake Jac out of my mind, we have that bond that is strengthened by our daughter and nothing can take that away from us... And when we were talking about moving away, away from Holby I couldn't bare not being around Jac and Emma, this made me realise that I love her" Jonny explained calmly.

Bonnie began to edge forwards towards the couple, her tears now stopped, her face began to deepen in colour, turning a deep shade of Scarlett, Jonny could see what was about to happen, so he stood in front of Jac, holding on to her hand as Bonnie approached them.

Bonnie was now face to face with Jonny and Jac, biting her lips and taking deep breaths, before swiping her hand across Jonny's clean shaven face, Jonny fell back, supported by Jac as she helped him back up,

"That was for cheating and playing me for the fool" Bonnie howled, before punching Jac in the nose,

"And that is for taking my man away from me!..." Bonnie added, holding onto her her knuckles as she stepped back and looked at what she had done, Jac and Jonny were both holding on to their faces, Jac had blood pouring out of her nose, after the force of the punch

Bonnie stood there, gripping on to her lace veil, rubbing her fingers across the little embellishments, thinking about what she could do to get her own way.

"Now it's time for me to take something away from you... Your daughter, she will be better of with someone that will never lie to her, will always protect her and love her... She's better of with me, mummy Bonnie" Bonnie said, as she turned around and headed for the door, Jonny and Jac looked at each other in sheer panic, before Jonny bolted to the door and locked it, removing the key and placing it in his shirt pocket.

Jac quickly got her phone out, messaging Sacha and Mo,

'Please take Emma somewhere, away from Holby Bonnie's threatening to kidnap her, please just let me know where your taking her, there's a spare key under my flower pot if Sacha hasn't got his key x'

The message read, before Jac quickly slipped it back into her pocket, with a little reassurance that her friends would take care of her daughter.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was struggling to move Jonny away from the locked door, after her shouting abuse at him, he finally managed to push her back away fro the door,

"Let me out of here Jonny, I swear to god if you don't i will hurt you more" Bonnie screamed, hoping someone would hear her cries,

"You are not taking mine and Jac's daughter, she belongs with her real family and that's not you!" Jonny shouted, blocking the doorway,

"She's better off with me, she always settles with me, she never cries she loves me, I wouldn't be surprised if she thought I was her mum..." Bonnie spat, as Jac walked over to her, getting right up in her face,

"Don't you ever talk about my daughter, she will never be yours, in fact I pity any product of your womb because they have an evil and conniving piece of work for a mother. At least Emma has a consistent and loving family, me Jonny and our friends!" Jac said, protecting her daughter and stating a fact to the deranged nurse...

**Hi, all sorry about the lack of updates, I've been in Skegness this weekend and have no internet on my ipad.**

**Please read and review**

**Any suggestions are welcome**

**Steph** x


	9. Chapter 9

**...**

**Regrets, mistakes and memories made**

**Chapter 9**

**..**.

_"Don't you ever talk about my daughter, she will never be yours, in fact I pity any product of your womb because they have an evil and conniving piece of work for a mother. At least Emma has a consistent and loving family, me Jonny and our friends!" Jac said, protecting her daughter and stating a fact to the deranged nurse..._

...

Bonnie gave Jac an evil glare, thinking back to the time when Emma was just born, Jac not willing to bond with her sick newborn daughter, launching herself back into full time work despite having an emergency Caesarian section the week before... She thought to herself that she could use this against them convincing herself that she could still get some sort of hold over them.

"I've been more of a mother to that wee mite since the day she was born, I can't remember you visiting her as often as me and Jonny did, I can't remember you taking full maternity leave off to take care of her when she was fighting for her life or recovering from the operation! She deserves better than you two!" Bonnie smeared in their faces as they shook their heads on disbelief ,

"This gives you no right over her, she's not blood related to you she's mine and Jonny's we made her! And there's nothing you can do about it!" Jac stated her voice sounding shaky, knowing she wasn't in a good place back then, she convinced herself that her tiny little girl wouldn't survive the birth, so didn't get her hopes up about her.

"What does that have to do with it Bonnie, Jac wasn't herself then, it wasn't as though Emma didn't have any of her parents there with her, Jac was involved in all the decision making and treatment for our daughter! " Jonny added, resting his hand around Jac's hips.

Bonnie let out a loud sarcastic laugh, crossing her arms,

"That's no excuse Jonny and you know it, how can any parent not Bond and love their baby? That's why I'm taking her with me and leaving Holby for good!" Bonnie said, walking towards the door.

"You'll have a job! Emma's not in Holby, she's gone away from you!" Jac blurted out, to a much surprised Jonny, who had no idea where Emma was and who had her.

Bonnie looked stunned, she had a feeling she was lying as she left her with Sacha before they all went into the side room, she then quickly snatched the key, which was loosely nestled in Jonny's tux pocked, before unlocking the door and taking a look for herself.

"Then I'll go and find her!" Bonnie said, running out of the room and down the alter..

Jonny and Jac looked at each other, their eyes both filled with fear at what the recently jilted bride was capable of and more importantly what she was going to do with their daughter.

"What if she finds her? You saw the mood that she was in!..." Jonny finally said, running his hands through his perfectly quaffed hair as he let out a loud sigh.

"She won't find her, I've asked Mo and Sacha to take her out of Holby!" Jac replied, pulling out her phone to read the message she had just received from Sacha.

"Where have they taken her? Have they got everything? Do they know about Bonnie?" Jonny said frantically, as panic of his daughter spiralled out of control.

"Don't panic... By the looks of things they've taken her to Skegness, they're going to the flat first to get everything... I trust them, you should too!" Jac said, texting Sacha back.

_'Take my car, Bonnie knows you have Emma, my key is I'm Emma's changing bag... Me and Jonny are just leaving now, x'_

"I do trust them, they're my mates, I don't trust Bonnie's manipulative ways!" Jonny answered, taking Jac's hand, before leading her out of the room, into the large room filled with his confused wedding guest, before going in search of their little girl...

**Back in the registry room (10 minutes earlier)**

The guests were all talking amongst themselves, gossiping about what could be happening between the trio. Mo and Sacha were sat at the front of the congregation, cooing and making funny faces at baby Emma, who seemed to be enjoying it.

Seconds later, both their phones vibrated simultaneously, instantly making both of them reach for their phones in hope of some information from their friends, as they looked at the screen, they looked shocked at the desperation in the message just at a glance.

"Is yours from Jac?" Mo asked, swiping across the screen to open the message.

"Yeah, things don't look good..." Sacha replied, before reading out the message quietly.

'_Please take Emma somewhere away from Holby, Bonnie's threatening to kidnap her, please just let me know where your taking her, there's a spare key under my flower pot if Sacha hasn't got his key x'_

Mo and Sacha looked at each other, confused and concerned at the same time about what was occurring within that small room,

"This definatly does not sound good! What do we do?" Mo asked, as she stared at the message,

"I don't know, I guess we do as the message say and take this little fairy cake as far away from here! I'll message Jac now and tell her" Sacha replied, passing Emma over to Mo as he replied to Jac's worrying message,

"And where are we taking her?" Mo asked sarcastically as she stroked Emma's, thin ginger hair.

"To the seaside... Skegness to be precise I have a caravan down there that we can lie low in for a few days" Sacha said as he sent the message to his friend, which read

_'is everything ok In there? Me and Mo are going to take her to Skegness, you know where my caravan is kept don't you? Message me when you are close, don't worry we will take good care of Emma x'_

And with that Sacha and Mo stood up, Sacha picked up Emma's car seat and carried it out of the now less crowded room, with Mo following closely behind him with Emma in her arms.

Just after Mo and Sacha left the building, Bonnie came crashing through the little set of doors, her face filled with rage and upset as she ploughed her way through the registry office,

"Where are you going? Where's Jonny?" Elliot asked, gripping onto her dress as she swooped by,

"I'm leaving to find Emma, she's better off with me than them two sickening people I'm there!" Bonnie roared, as she released herself from Elliot's grip and stormed off down the room.

Elliot looked worried, not for Bonnie's frame of mind, but for little Emma's safety, but mere minutes later, Jac and Jonny came walking out of the room, hand in hand as they glided through the guests, who were throwing questions their way,

"Jac, Jonny wait! What's happening, Bonnie's just left in search of Emma, and Sacha and Mo have done a runner!" Elliot spoke quickly, standing up so he was face to face with the panic stricken parents.

"She's threatening to take her Elliot, Sacha and Mo have taken her to Skegness, we need to stop her before it's too late!" Jac said, her voice breaking up at the thought of losing her little girl.

"I'm coming with you, I'm not having you two driving in this state!" Elliot said, pulling out his car keys and walking behind the scared couple...

...

**Hi all,**

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updating, I've been so busy with work and my weekends have been taken up by courses or being ill :(**

**I shall be trying to update throughout the week as I'm off,**

**Please read and review xx**

**Suggestions welcome**

**Steph x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Regrets, Mistakes and Memories Made**

**Chapter 10**

...

_"She's threatening to take her Elliot, Sacha and Mo have taken her to Skegness, we need to stop her before it's too late!" Jac said, her voice breaking up at the thought of losing her little girl._

_"I'm coming with you, I'm not having you two driving in this state!" Elliot said, pulling out his car keys and walking behind the scared couple..._

...

Jac's flat...

Mo and Sacha had just pulled up into Jac's usual parking space outside her flat, They both quickly jumped out of the car, grabbing Emma from out of the back before walking up to Jac's front door.

"So how come you have a key to Jac's place?" Mo asked, curious to find out why Jac would even think about giving him a key,

"Because when Jonny left her for Bonnie, she didn't want to be alone, especially towards the end of the pregnancy and I was the only one she trusted I suppose" Sacha replied, fumbling around with the key In the lock, before actually opening the door. Mo stood behind him, shrugging her shoulders as it was a fair point.

Seconds later, they both walked into the flat, gently placing Emma's car seat down in the front room, whilst they both grabbed some of their belongings, Sacha left Mo to sort out clothes and toiletries, figuring that he would pick up everything but what Jac and Emma would need, instead sticking for the safer option and getting medications and Emma's bottles and formula.

As they both rummaged through the flat, they were cautious and vigilant to little noises and movements that were made around them, sure that Bonnie would figure that this was were they would take the little girl that she was after.

After spending, what seemed like an hour at Jac's place, Mo and Sacha seemed to have everything that they needed for both Jac, Emma and even a few bits of Jonny's, whilst they are all up at Sacha's caravan.

"Right shall we make a move, before you know who sniffs us out?" Sacha says, picking up the majority of the bags, as Mo grabbed Emma and a few lighter bags.

"Yeah, let's get a wriggle on, I don't fancy being on the receiving end of that women's wrath!... Shall we go to the seaside Emma? Aunty Mo and uncle Sacha are taking you to Skegness, Mummy and Daddy will meet us there yeah!" Mo said to Sacha, before speaking to Emma, with a high pitched tone.

"Okie doke, road trip here we go!" Sacha said, trying to fist pump in the air, but found it a struggle considering as he was holding heavy bags. They then both made their way out to the car, loading the luggage into the spacious boot and making sure that Emma was strapped in securely, before they got in themselves.

Sacha then pulled out his phone, quickly typing a message to Jac, letting her know that Emma was ok and they were on their way to Skegness,

'Just leaving yours, Emma's fine, in fact she's sleeping! See you up there x'

In Elliot's car...

Elliot, Jonny and Jac had been circling around Holby for around 10 minutes now, in search for Bonnie, a mixture of thoughts were running through their minds. The car was filled with an awkward silence as all eyes and ears were focused on finding Bonnie, however, Elliot couldn't help but wonder what had caused Jac to change her mind about Jonny and what had gone on in that room to cause Bonnie to act in this manner, so cautiously he took the risk and asked the pair,

"So what did go on in that room? Between you two and Bonnie?" Elliot asked, still focusing his attention on the road and oncoming traffic. Jac looked over to Jonny, not sure whether she should answer Elliot or not,

"She starting to drag up the past, when Emma was born, taunting me that I was a bad mother, I never loved Emma, I never cared for her when she really needed me, when she was fighting for her life..." Jac said, her voice breaking up slightly as she explained the happenings.

"So she started to say that Emma would be better off with her, she was by her side with me since day one, she held her before her own mother did... She's just angry and upset because me and Jac got back together at our wedding" Jonny said, finishing what Jac was saying, as he saw that it was upsetting her.

Elliot looked at his rear view mirror, in full sight of the loved up pair,

"I suppose that didn't help with the situation, but still, why would she threaten to take your child" Elliot said, as he pulled into a side street.

"I really couldn't tell you Elliot... Why are we coming down here, she will be at mine or Jonny's ..." Jac said, leaning forward slightly soc she could read the street name.

"It's a shortcut, I've often heard Bonnie talk about going down this road, to reach Jonny's road" Elliot replied, feeling pretty pleased with himself that he knew something that neither of them seemed to know.

As they approached Jonny's road, Elliot could see Bonnie's distinct grey coloured car, parked screw whiffed on the pavement, blocking all pedestrians passing by.

"Aha we seem to have found the missing bride" Elliot said sarcastically, coming to a steady stop as they all watched the car closely.

"At least we know that she hasn't clicked on to where Emma, Sacha and Mo are" Jac said, with a sigh of relief as she stalked the car.

"Speaking of them, isn't it about time we made our way up to Skegness, before she spots us and decides to follow!" Jonny said, slightly panicky

"Yes, let's get on our way" Elliot said, as he reversed his car around the corner to turn around, before driving out of the side road.

"So is it in Skegness that this caravan is ..." Elliot asked, wanting to know where abouts he had to drive to

"I think it's in ingoldmills, near fantasy island" Jac said, leaning back in her seat as Jonny took hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly, whispering...

'_Everything will be fine... I love you!'_

**At Jonny's flat...**

Bonnie was becoming more and more enraged, taking her frustration out on anything that stood in her way.

"Where on earth have they taken her!" She roared to herself as she frantically ran around the pokey little flat. Just then she thought about her colleagues, she thought they must know of his whereabouts, especially Mo, his best friend.

She then pulled out her phone and text her, her fingers shaking all around the screen as she tried to type desperately.

'Hi Mo, I have Emma's favourite toy here, tell me where you are and I'll drop it around'

The message read, not wanting to give her game away to Mo, the one person she trusted. The minutes seemed like hours since she had sent the message to her, she sat there, tapping her fingers against the side of her phone as she awaited the reply.

Moments later, her phone rang out a high pitched sound, indicating to her that Mo had replied, she quickly opened the message, which read,

_'Im not sure Bonnie, I think he mentioned they've gone to Scotland or Blackpool'_

Bonnie felt reassured and confident that this was were they have fled to, and as quick as the wind she ran out of the flat, kindly locking it behind her and got in her car and set out for Jonny's home town, Scotland. Little did she know she was about to go to the wrong destination.

...

**Hi all,**

**This is the last chapter of Regrets, mistakes and memories made.**

**I will be writing a sequel called,**

**'Broken Sunshine' **

**Which is based on what happens in Skegness**

**Thank you to all who reviewed mind read this story I really appreciate it.**

**Please read and review one last time **

**Steph x**


End file.
